


wildlife

by goshdiddlesmolly



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Other, Someone's Gonna Die, also this is an AU, just tellin you, things are gonna get gay, winks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshdiddlesmolly/pseuds/goshdiddlesmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by La Dispute's album "Wildlife". Some elements from their other albums will be thrown in there, too, along with inspiration from other bands.</p>
<p>Carter's just moved schools. Same area, different school. On the walk to school, Carter and her sister Aubrei run across a trio. The trio's very friendly at first, but end up revealing horrifying backstories. All I can say is that some chapters may disturb a few individuals, so I'll put warnings in the notes, so make sure to read those. This story has a very, very loose plot, so make sure to skim through previous chapters to catch any changes in the story. Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy learning more about the different characters! See the end for more notes!

"You're switching schools. I'm sick of coming home to hear you both complain about teachers verbally abusing you two and your classmates. Enough is enough." Dad had said. Every day, he calls us both into his office and asks us how school went. Too many times, we'd complained about being distraught enough to fully break down in tears during class. I guess the straw broke the camel's back, though. "I'm calling the school once I'm done with this. I'm bringing up a lawsuit." He says, not looking away from his computer screen, tapping away on his keyboard. 

Aubrei and I had gone to my room. I'd thrown myself into my chair, whilst Aubrei had gone face-first into my bedding and a pile of clean clothes. We'd grunted and complained about always being the centre of attention. It's become annoying, really. Everyone was always talking about how we'd gotten our way, when it was actually our parents who'd gotten their way. 

"I wish the teachers at school weren't so shitty." I say, rubbing my temples. "There's no use in insulting us when we haven't done our bookwork as fast as the other kids because we get distracted way too easily." 

"At least you don't have Grobbersen. He's brutal. He-" 

"I'm pulling them out of the school! I don't care what you have to say, Principal Sewill, because my daughters have come home with numerous reports of being brought to gut-wrenching sobs in the middle of instruction. Your teachers need a majour reality-check, Miss, because there's no need to yell at kids for things like this. I'll be collecting a list of teachers that have harmed my children emotionally or physically and I will be suing them and the school itself. Good day." Dad had yelled into the phone.

Aubrei had been interrupted by Dad totally shitting on Sewill's day. 

Good job, Dad. 

Go you. 

"Girls, get ready! You're going out soon!" The maid smiles, wiggling her eyebrows at us. "I set you two up on a double date with some nice boys from the library where my niece works." 

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock? And how many times do I have to tell you I'm a lesbian?" I groan, getting up. 

"They're buying you dinner! Suck it up." She says, rolling her eyes and closing the door behind her. 

"I don't wanna." I pout, crossing my arms and turning to face my bed. 

"Maybe one of them'll turn you." Aubrei suggests, getting up "Will you do my makeup?" 

I sit her down in my chair, pulling open the drawer full of her makeup products. 

"I'm the one who's supposed to turn people though." 

"Then maybe you'll just be friends." She offers, smiling. 

We talk about all the guys I've 'friendzoned' during my few years of being out while I do her makeup. She wiggles around, which makes me wanna punch her face. Instead of the latter, I make the arches of her eyebrow uneven, which doesn't even go past her. While I do my own makeup, she talks about all the boyfriends she's gone through. I feel bad for her, though. No one's really stuck around for her. 

I grab my bag and slip on my shoes, a piece of paper with the name of the cafe neatly scribbled on it. Aubrei and I walk down the street, laughing about funny stuff that happened to us in middle school, especially with us being a year apart. We approach the cafe to see two boys sitting outside of it, people watching and smoking cigarettes. They must be the boys that the maid was talking about. 

"Um, are you guys Garry and Hilton?" Aubrei asks, nearly fearless. The guy with lavender hair looks up, putting his cigarette out and standing up. 

"Yeah, I'm Garry." He smiles charmingly. "You must be Carter." He says taking my hand and softly brushing his lips against the back of it. 

"You must be Hilton. I'm Aubrei." My sister smiles up at the other boy, tucking an ash blonde curl behind her ear.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I say in a deep, snooty voice, making fun of her. Garry tries to suppress a snicker beside me, cover his mouth and turning away.

"I like you already, Carter. What do you wanna eat?" Garry asks, out of breath from laughing. With smiling eyes, he looks down at me, a grin upon his chin. His eyebrows were perfect-no stray hairs, not messy; perfect. The sun illuminated his skinny face, bringing up his cheekbones and showing that his face was flawless-no blemishes or wrinkles or fine lines. He was beautifully unreal. "Carter?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Your face is just flawless and your eyebrows are perfect and I'm in so much awe." I apologise, but not taking my eyes away from his face.

"Oh, no problem! I'm just glad that someone's taken notice besides all the straight girls who've taken notice of me." He smiles, blushing a little bit.

"H-How did you know that I'm n-not strai-aight?" I ask, stuttering and out of breath.

"Everyone know except for the people who don't know who the hell you are. You're the talk of all my friends, telling me how you're such a tease and so on and so forth." He continued on, waling me to the table after we order our food and sit down. "A lot of them went to your school, actually. They said you used to skip out on gym class and would take some girls into the showers and-"

"I don't do that anymore." I butt in. "I've enough fooling around in middle school and freshman year. Sophomore year's been a lot different. So many girls I used to know and do stuff with actually go to King Park now." I said digging around in my backpack. "Do you mind if I doodle and stuff? It helps me process thoughts and stuff easier which helps me in conversation." I ask, pulling out a notebook and my pen. Garry nods, leaning onto the table to look at the drawings and stuff in my notebook. "So do you like reading or something? The maid said that her niece met you two at the library." I mention the reading thing to see if we have any common interest in books.

"Oh, I was there to pick up some books about psychology. I read one by Reddle the other day in just a few hours, so I'd figured that I'd grab a few more since I plow through them so quickly." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed or something.

"Dude, no way! Reddle's my favourite! She's not the best, but it's definitely better than Medit." I laughed, my eyes squinting up. "I take psychology in school and I plan on working in my dad's office once I graduate."

"Who's your dad?" Garry asks, lacing his fingers together under his chin like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. "I've been seeing a guy who looks like you for years, maybe he's your dad."

"Alexander Wetsen? He's had a policy about taking patients in long-term in order to properly understand them for about 7 years now." I say.

"Yeah, yeah! That's the guy! Do you know when he's gonna start taking house appointments? Being in the office ups my anxiety. It smells like ammonia in there." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Hmm. Have you talked to him about it? I'm sure he'd make an exception."

"He said he's trying to set up his office so that I can lay down and stuff if I want to because I'm the only patient who's asked so far."

"I'll go in with you for next appointment. I guess just let me know when you schedule it so that I can make sure I'm free." I say, glancing back and forth between him and my paper the whole time. I end up drawing Garry. I don't know why. He's just really easy to draw with the exception of the eyes. "I drew you."

"I'll talk to my sister about it. Lemme see the drawing!" He says, looking down at my notebook. I turn it s that it's right way up for him. "Dude, I couldn't tell that you were so good at art! This could go in a museum, honestly." He says looking at every fine line.

"Are you into art, too?" I'd asked hopefully. He nodded and hands me the notebook. When I see that the sun has set a considerable amount, I'd checked for my phone in my pockets and my bag. Fuck. "Hey, I can't find my phone. Can you tell me what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah. It's..going on 8. You should probably get home." He said, looking down at his watch. "Do you want me to walk you?" He offers.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" I smile warmly, packing up my stuff. "I can grab you some money for dinner when we get there, too."

"Nah, it's no problem. My pleasure!" He smirks, standing up. We walk over to my sister's table to see the two vigorously sucking each other's faces.

"Dude, really?" I scoff. She always does this. I hope that she actually lasts with him, though. "We gotta go home, Aubrei."

Aubrei detaches her face Hilton's, standing up so that he can stand, too. "I'll give you my number and we can do some stuff tomorrow, sound good?" She asks, out of breath. He nods, so she handed him her phone.

Garry's phone rings, a cutesy jingle ringing out from his pocket.

"'Scuse me, sorry." He takes a few steps back and takes the call, talking quietly to whoever. "Sorry that was our sister. She wants Hilton and I to pick up some ice cream and a scary movie for her."

"How old is she? What happened?" I asked, immediately worried.

"Ib's in the grade below you. She'll be 15 on 19th November. She found out that her boyfriend of, like, a year had been cheating on her for maybe 2 or 3 months. She was completely sobbing and stuff, so.." He said, disappointment sewn into his voice.

"Can we spend the night, then? The other two can do whatever wherever, and you and I can cheer up Ib!" I suggest, getting excited.

"Of course! Let's take you to your place so you can get whatever and such things, and then we'll hop over to the store." He exclaimed, overwhelmed with joy it seemed like.

We walk in a group to my house with the horny couple in tow behind us. When we get to our house, our dad is standing outside, waiting for Aubrei and I.

"How was your-oh hello, Garry. What are you doing here?" My dad asks, smiling at the tall lavender-tressed boy beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I don't wanna proofread until later today but i need to get this up so uuvuu
> 
> So for the characters' ages:::
> 
> Garry, Carter, Mary-15  
> Ib-14 going on 15  
> Aubrei-16  
> Hilton-17 going on 18


End file.
